Wild bloom
by shimi 1
Summary: Jasper is fascinated by human Edward. After an incident, he realizes that he is in love with Edward, but fate has other plans and takes Edward from Jasper. When he visits his beloved grave again, Jasper loses himself to grief but is interrupted by someone. What will happen now, is there any hope?(SLASH)


**A/N: Hello... Um, OK, this is my first fic, and also this is my first attempt towards writing as I have never written anything before due to some reasons and my introvert personality, but I have decided to write and share myself now... So I hope you like it and please bear with my grammar and punctuation as English is not my first language. And please review...**

 **Disclaimer: Pity, but I don't own Twilight because if I did, you would definitely get some slashy goodness.**

 **oooOooo**

 **"While breathing with high, he was still not the right.**

 **Living among the elite, but losing his soul light."**

The first time I saw him was definitely the most wondrous day of my existence, yes you heard it right, I said existence because I am not the general living being you are surrounded with, I am the soulless creature of the night, the dark evil, bloodthirsty monster.

He the wonder of my being was known as Edward Anthony Mason, the blue-blood of the velvet city Chicago, the son of great Lawyer Sr. Edward Mason. He lived a very luxurious life and had everything a kid could ask, but even after all this he always had this inner weight, which shadowed his every smile.

He was like an angel always kind and giving, even at the age of eight, he was mature. He was shy by nature always finding the corners in his own house.

 **"They say that the sun is required for the growth.**

 **But what will the eclipsed sun will do for its own growth."**

While growing up, he was growing but still the same. He didn't like being in the spotlight, neither he liked being with the blue-bloods, always apprehensive and stammering around the gushing girls and envious bully boys.

 **"He was like the flower which glows in the moonlight.**

 **Providing the pure salvation to the creature of the night."**

In the shelter of his room with the company of his piano, he always was like the flower full of life essence. Watching him play, read and then sleep was like watching a happy dream full of light and hope. With him it was like with time I was turning into someone something which can be called a person with eyes and life, I can't explain it, but it was he, who gave me the reason to survive.

 **"You smile, you flow, but where's that spiritual glow.**

 **That shine I know which makes everything around me slow."**

He was seventeen when I felt the strength and depth of my bond to him, with time and growth he transformed into a handsome, but still the sweet and kind boy or what the girls said the tough and brave man… Well, I now know why he is so special to me, but somewhere I knew this all along that he is the light to my dark, the soul to my body, with his chiseled face, crazy and unusual auburn hairs, soulful green eyes, ruby lips and glowing crooked smile I knew he was my heart, he was my mate, my very beautiful and innocent mate.

Edward was very desirable, much to my despair(OK, OK jealousy) and with the money it was like a fairy tale for any girl, many high-class families proposed for their daughters to Mason's but the only fair maiden who was seen as worthy of the heir of the Mason clan was Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Lord Charlie Swan.

Edward was angry and miserable, and I was furious and desperate. I mean it is not fair to force someone into marriage. ALRIGHT, I was furious because my mate was going to marry someone else and the sad thing was that he wasn't happy with it. I can let him go with someone else if he wished because I know I can't have him, but only if he wished for it. So I decided to help him, but he already did something which changed my worthless life forever.

Looking down I still can't stop the constriction of my chest and the grief I felt. Those few words felt like small poison needles piercing my heart.

 _"Here lies Edward Anthony Mason"_

It was enough for my breakdown.

 **"Your eyes like amber, your skin like marble, your presence like sloom.**

 **You are my sun, you are my moon, you are as fresh as the wild bloom."**

After a few minutes, I felt someone behind me. I turned in right time to see the sun rays hitting the body which was now shimmering beatifically; I glanced up and froze as big and wide amber eyes stared back at me with curiosity and fascination.

Looking down I thought I have done the impossible I have lost my mind because what I am seeing is not possible, maybe an angel, I mean the person certainly looks like one… while I was having a mini panic attack which too is ridiculous because vampires can't have a bloody panic attack, I heard the most beautiful sound of my entire existence a tinkling laughter, my angel's laughter, without thinking I looked up to meet the gorgeous glittering gold orbs reflecting the adoration I felt.

As I searched his eyes for something I have no about, the bronze beauty blushed and covered his eyes with his ridiculously long lashes, a contrast to his masculine features. I was really numb, I mean there in front of me was a beautiful boy with the so familiar crazy copper hair, kissable pouty lips, sharp jaws and cheeks and ooh… so beauteous porcelain skin, his whole being was calling to me.

While I was scanning him, he started squirming and fidgeting in his place and releasing lust vibes, I was momentarily shocked by his reaction. And then I gathered him in my arms sniffing his hair as he was shorter than me by at least 4 inches, and the only thing in my mind was 'You are as fresh as the wild bloom.'

"My Edward" I breathed.

"Am I dreaming?" I mused.

He merely smiled crookedly at me and I fell in love with him again.

"No Jasper you are not dreaming." He said while I traced his bottom lips, he leaned into my touch and sighed.

"I Love You" I said, pulling him into me and kissing his ruby lips with all my love and desire.

And then I pulled back, making him whine with frustration, he tried to follow me, but I restricted his movement and he did the cutest thing I have ever seen, he pouted. And like a sappy fool, I chuckled and gave him a quick peck.

He brightened after that and I asked him:

"How did you know who I am?"

"Oh! I can read minds, and I am a vampire, not an angel." He said smirking at me.

I gaped at him, not only he is a vampire a fact I should have known, I am seriously considering about my mental health. Argh! Hell, what am I thinking he can listen to my thoughts I am such a dork.

Edward is now laughing fully, clutching his belly and I am sure if it wasn't for his beautiful (I know I am a sap) vampire body he would have rolled on the floor. Well, I tried to get mad at him, but he was looking so gorgeous and his laughter was so contagious that I also joined him.

"Yes, you are a dork." he said.

I growled and tackled him to the ground.

He sobered a bit and said, "But a very, very, very cute dork."

I couldn't help but smile at him. And then, I kissed him with fervor. When we broke up, he uttered the most beautiful and overwhelming words I have ever heard:

"I Love you too, Jasper."

 **oooOooo**

 **So how was it, please review. And if there are positive reviews you might find another chapter as to what happened with Edward.**


End file.
